Medidas extremas
by Vismur
Summary: Wo Fat ha secuestrado a Danny.


_Titulo: Medidas extremas_

_Autor: Vismur_

_Regalo para: LiaCollins (Fanfiction net, Nyah Fanfiction y AO3)_

_Fandom: Hawaii Five-0_

_Pareja: Steve/Danny_

_Disclaimer: Lamentablemente esta serie no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos escritores, actores y directores._

_Notas: Lamento el retraso, espero que te guste._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**MEDIDAS EXTREMAS**

Wo Fat estaba harto, la vez que tuvo a McGarrett a su disposición no pudo sacar nada de Shelbourne, gruño en voz baja, necesitaba la información, pero al parecer Steve McGarrett era un tipo muy duro.

Tenía que ver una forma de hacerle hablar, alguna.

Así que lo investigo, día y noche.

Se aseguro de tener tanta información de él, lo suficiente para encontrar alguna debilidad. Al final había dos personas.

Su hermana Mary y el detective Danny Williams.

Él que mejor estaba a su disposición era el detective.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Danny no se presento en el horario normal, Steve se preocupo, era cierto que apenas eran diez minutos después de la hora, pero este día Danny no llevaba a su hija a la escuela.

Otros diez minutos pasaron, y aun no había ninguna señal del rubio.

- Steve – Chin llamo su atención, el mencionado se había quedado viendo el reloj con alarma.

- ¿Si? – pregunta el SEAL, aun viendo el reloj.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta el local.

- ¿Sabes si Danny iba a hacer algo hoy? – pregunto sacando el celular.

- No – murmuro.

- Bien – llama al número de su compañero, amigo, persona importante que ahora no esta en la base, lo cual significaba ninguna cosa buena.

El teléfono daba el toque de llamada entrante.

"Pensé que tardarías más" – dijo la voz conocida cuando contestaron.

- Wo Fat – murmuro entre dientes, Chin se puso en alerta de inmediato al oír el nombre llamando a su prima, Kono de inmediato se puso a buscar el teléfono.

"Dile a tu equipo que ni intente rastrearlo" – murmuro al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué quieres? – apretando los dientes con fuerza.

"En realidad, Shelbourne, es lo que quiero, tu puedes venir si tienes la información, sino despídete de tu amiguito" – dijo con ironia.

- Wo Fat – murmuro peligrosamente Steve.

"Te mandaré la dirección" – y con eso corto, Steve cerro fuertemente el teléfono.

- Lo siento Steve – murmuro Kono, Steve le dio una palmada reconfortante.

- Vamos a buscarlo, iré al departamento de Danny para ver que pruebas pudieron haber quedado, encárguense de lo demás – dijo Steve mientras salía, en ese preciso momento le llego un mensaje con una dirección.

Bueno, Wo Fat quería guerra, tendría guerra.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, un rubio se encontraba atado a una silla que a duras penas se sostenía en sus oxidadas patas.

El maldito chino le había noqueado con una buena dosis de golpes la noche anterior, y le dolía la cabeza y el pecho.

Había varios hombres portando armas y vigilándolo, solo los ninjas creen que todo el mundo era ninja. Bah.

- Cuando él se presente, no lo maten, lo necesito vivo – ordeno el hombre que torturo a Steve, los demás hombres asintieron.

Danny sintió la necesidad de decir algo sarcástico, pero desistió, algo le decía que jugar con Wo Fat era mala idea, eso y la mordaza.

Danny esperaba que Steve no se presentará y si lo hacia, que al menos trajera a algunos de sus compañeros de la Marina, que lo iba a necesitar.

Se estaba angustiando bastante, conociendo a Steve no traería ningún refuerzo y vendría a lo Kamikaze para enfrentarse con el hombre que planeo todo esto.

Realmente tenía unas ganas terribles de golpear algo.

No paso tanto tiempo cuando empezaron a escucharse disparos.

El corazón de Danny dio un salto.

Steve seguramente había llegado sin pensar en algún plan, gruño inconscientemente mientras daba un salgo y caía en la silla, que lo iba a oír si salían de esto. La silla no aguanto más y se derrumbo.

- Maldita sea – se quejo el rubio, cuando pudo quitarse las ataduras y la mordaza, ahora de ver que demonios estaba pasando en el exterior.

Al cruzar el umbral se encontró con personas tiradas en el suelo, y a Wo Fat apuntando a Steve, quien acababa de mandar a dormir a un sujeto.

- ¿Vas a hablar por fin? – pregunto Wo Fat con superioridad.

Danny no podía pensar que hacer para ayudar a Steve y evitar su muerte.

Hasta que le vio.

Steve pensaba formas distintas de poder salir de la situación complicada en la que estaba, Wo Fat le apuntaba y preguntaba por Shelbourne, del que él no tenia ni idea, pero el otro hombre no entendía razones.

- Dímelo, o matare a tú novio – amenazo señalando el edificio, donde seguramente estaba Danny, gruño decidiendo atacar aunque no sea muy inteligente.

Pero no movió nada cuando Wo Fat fue noqueado por una raqueta de tennis, en posesión de Danny, quien se veía bastante furioso.

- Se supone que venias a rescatarme, no al revés – el rubio le gruño en dirección de su jefe, Steve parpadeo sorprendido, y rápidamente ignorando todo le abrazo – maldito grandulón – murmuro aun molesto Danny – a la próxima que vengas a suicidarte, trae a alguien que recoja tu cadáver, por algo tienes compañeros, idiota – siguió despotricando.

- Yo también te quiero – susurro ya tranquilo, sabiendo que Danny también, a pesar de su sermón.


End file.
